IT'S YOUR CHOICE
by justcassy
Summary: Fic baseada no promo do episódio 6 sobre o beijo Huddy...


**_IT'S YOUR CHOICE_**

**_Spoilers: Episódio 6-Beijo Huddy _**

**_Censura: Crianças podem ler essa…heheheheh_**

**_Nani e Licinha obrigada por betarem,amo vcs!_**

**Princeton Hospital**

**Sala de Cuddy**

- Se fizermos uma cesárea agora o bebê morre...Avisa House.

- Se fizermos depois, a mãe morre. A decisão está em suas mãos. Continua ele, com um tom sério na voz.

- Deve ter outra alternativa House, por favor, me diga que há outra alternativa...fala Cuddy com a voz embargada.

Ele permanece em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer, afinal, não havia outra alternativa.

- Me deixe sozinha, eu preciso ficar sozinha! Exclamou ela, colocando as mãos sobre os olhos para que ele não visse as lágrimas escorrendo.

- Cuddy, eu...Começa House.

- Por favor House, saia, você não precisa me dizer nada. Disse Cuddy.

House aceitou o pedido de Cuddy e deixou a sala, cabisbaixo, a infelicidade dela estava se tornando a sua própria. Ele se sentia incapaz, afinal, depois de tantas vidas salvas, ele não conseguiria salvar as vidas das pessoas que, naquele momento, eram as mais importantes para Cuddy.

Assim que ele saiu da sala de Cuddy, ela sentou-se em sua poltrona e deixou que as lágrimas escorressem, em meio aos soluços que teimavam em se repetir, ela teria que tomar uma decisão. Salvar uma mulher jovem, que tinha a vida inteira pela frente, ou salvar o filho que ela tanto desejava? Sua consciência já tinha uma resposta, mas seu coração não conseguia aceitar essa decisão. O conflito entre o racional e o emocional fez com que Cuddy perdesse a razão, ela precisava tomar uma rápida decisão e tudo que ela queria naquele momento era fugir e deixar que tudo se resolvesse pelas mãos de outra pessoa.

**Quarto 501**

A mãe da filha de Cuddy estava inconsciente quando a médica se aproximou. Cuddy observou a jovem, colocou as mãos sobre sua barriga e começou a conversar com sua filha.

- Eu sonhei tanto com você...fiz tantos planos, pintei seu quarto, comprei milhares de brinquedos...eu só queria ser uma mãe que te fizesse feliz. Disse ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem.

Cuddy não percebeu que House observava do lado de fora do quarto. Com o olhar triste, decepcionado por não poder ajudar justamente a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, embora ele mesmo não reconhecesse isso.

Quando Cuddy se virou e notou a presença de House, ele viu seus olhos inchados, mas sabia que ela já havia tomado uma decisão.

Ela se aproximou dele, sem encará-lo diretamente.

- Faça a cesária...agora. Ordenou ela, afastando-se do quarto, em seguida.

House sabia que aquela era decisão mais difícil da vida de Lisa Cuddy, e a vontade que ele tinha de confortá-la era quase insuportável, mas House conseguia mascarar seus sentimentos de forma inagualável.

Centro Cirúrgico

A paciente foi colocada na mesa de operação e enquanto o bebê era retirado, Cuddy ficou ao lado, acompanhando cada passo do procedimento. Assim que a incisão no útero expôs a criança, Cuddy retirou-a da cavidade uterina, segurando-a nos braços. Enquanto Chase suturava a mãe, que parecia em bom estado geral.

A criança havia parado de respirar, não chorava, sua pele estava arroxeada, mas mesmo assim ela não desistiu.Aspirou as vias aéreas do bebê, secou, aqueceu, realizou respiração boca a boca, mas não obteve sucesso.

- Por favor, respire! Gritava ela, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por sua face.

Ela tentou mais uma vez, realizando respiração boca a boca e massagem cardíaca.

-Por favor, viva...eu preciso tanto de você...Pediu ela, molhando o rosto do bebê, já sem vida, com suas próprias lágrimas.

Enquanto ela tentava incessantemente ressuscitá-lo, sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro.

- Páre Cuddy, ela já está morta. Disse House, secamente.

- Nãooo, eu não vou parar! Exclamou ela.

Mas antes que Cuddy tentasse novamente, House a puxou para si, num abraço confortante. Ela chorava incessantemente, sem se importar em demonstrar fraqueza diante dele.

- Acabou, você salvou uma vida. Fez a escolha certa. Disse ele.

Ela se soltou do abraço de House e olhou para a criança, sem vida.

- Eu ia chamá-la de Sarah. Contou ela. Beijando a testa da menina.

- Fetos não deveriam receber nomes, eles são apenas fetos...Afirmou House, com sua insensibilidade habitual.

Cuddy pegou a menina sem vida nos braços, colocou um lençol cor-de-rosa sobre ela e a abraçou, como se ela realmente estivesse viva.

- Páre com isso Cuddy, ela está morta, isso é masoquismo! E nem ao menos era sua filha! Exclamou House.

- Saia daqui House, eu não preciso sofrer mais do que já estou sofrendo...Disse ela.

House as deixou a sós, mas ficou olhando do lado de fora, pelo vidro da sala, enquanto Cuddy embalava a criança como se ela ainda vivesse.

- Adeus Sarah, eu amei você, gostaria que você soubesse isso.

Então Cuddy deu o último beijo na testa da menina , a colocou na maca e deixou a sala. Aquele era o dia mais infeliz de toda a sua existência.

Sala de Cuddy - Dia seguinte

Ela estava empacotando suas coisas quando House entrou na sala.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo. Questionou ele.

- Empacotando minhas coisas? Respondeu ela, friamente.

- Onde voce está indo? Perguntou ele apreensivo.

- Eu não sei...só não quero mais ficar aqui. Afirmou ela.

- Você está louca? Largar tudo aquilo pelo qual você lutou todos esses anos por causa de uma criança idiota? Indagou ele.

- Ela não era uma criança idiota, era minha filha, será que você capaz de entender o significado disso House? Retrucou ela, ainda empacotando.

- Ela não era sua, não saiu de dentro de você...Retrucou ele.

- Vamos parar de discutir, eu vou embora desse hospital, quero ir para bem longe daqui, quero ter uma vida normal, não quero ter que passar por isso novamente.

Nesse instante ele derruba o abajur que estava sobre a mesa dela, quebrando-o em pedaços.

- Pronto, uma coisa a menos para você empacotar. Afirmou ele, enfurecido.

- Me deixe arrumar minhas coisas House, vá fazer seu trabalho. Ordenou ela.

- Você não é mais minha chefe, não pode mandar em mim. Retrucou ele.

Assim que ela terminou de guardar as coisas nas caixas, pediu ajuda aos seguranças para que as levasse embora. Mas House ficou parado na porta, impedindo que eles saíssem.

- Saia da frente House, por favor.

- Páre de ser são estúpida! Você está agindo como uma fraca, que desiste só porque as coisas não saíram como o imaginado...Afirmou ele.

- Fique a vontade para pensar o que quiser de mim, agora me deixe sair daqui. Disse ela, mandando que os seguranças o retirassem da porta.

- Você vai se arrepender! E não diga que eu não te avisei! Gritou ele, do outro lado da porta de vidro, assim que ela saía.

Sala de Wilson

- Cuddy pediu demissão. Disse House, cabisbaixo.

- E você está triste por isso? Questionou Wilson.

- Você sabia! Ela te contou! Exclamou House.

- House, ela não pediu demissão, só pediu um tempo, umas férias, o que aconteceu mexeu muito com ela. Explicou Wilson.

- Então porque empacotou aquelas coisas? Perguntou House.

- Eram do bebê...ela vai doar para uma instituição de caridade. Explicou Wilson.

- Você está preocupado com ela. Afirma Wilson.

- Não, não estou. Responde House, desviando o olhar do amigo.

- Se sentindo culpado, porque dessa vez você não pode salvar um paciente, e nesse caso o paciente era o bebê da Cuddy.

House ficou em silêncio.

- Não foi sua culpa, você salvou a mãe da criança. Continuou Wilson.

- Mas eu matei a filha da Cuddy. Ela vai me culpar pelo resto da vida. Disse House, cabisbaixo.

- Cuddy jamais faria isso. Fale com ela, diga como se sente, tenho certeza que ela vai se sentir melhor depois disso. Aconselhou Wilson.

**Casa de Cuddy**

Ela estava sentada na sala,com os olhos marejados e inchados segurando sapatinhos de lã cor-de-rosa quando a campainha tocou. Pelo olho mágicou ela viu tratar-se de House. Hesitou por um instante antes de abrir a porta, ela precisava ficar sozinha.

- Eu sei que você está aí, estou vendo a sombra dos seus pés debaixo da porta. Disse ele.

Assim que ela abriu a porta, tentando esconder o rosto, ele percebeu o tamanho de seu sofrimento.

- Eu precisava me desculpar...Falou ele.

- Eu sempre desculpo você, não é mesmo? Respondeu ela, brincando com os sapatinhos entre os dedos.

House pegou um dos sapatinhos das mãos dela e ficou observando a peça.

- Você devia se livrar dessas coisas, ou talvez arrumar outro bebê. Aconselhou ele.

- Não é tão fácil assim, House.

- Se você precisa tanto extravasar seu instinto maternal, compre um cachorro! Brincou ele.

Cuddy simplesmente desviou o olhar, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Se é isso que você veio fazer aqui, boa noite House, vá para casa. Disse ela, abrindo a porta para que ele saísse.

Ele a impediu, segurando a porta, colocando sua mão diretamente sobre a dela.

- Não foi por isso que eu vim aqui. Falou ele, seguro de si.

Cuddy pôde sentir no olhar de House que havia algo de diferente no ar.

- Porque você veio House? Questionou ela.

- Quer que eu diga aqui na porta mesmo com toda a vizinhança escutando ou prefere que eu entre para que você tenha alguma privacidade?

Ela o deixou entrar, e eles logo seguiram para a sala.

- Fale. Eu preciso dormir...Afirmou ela.

- Me desculpe...eu, não pude salvá-la.

Os olhos de Cuddy começaram a se encher de lágrimas novamente.

- Eu salvei centenas de pessoas, que eu nem conhecia, que não tinham a menor importância...mas eu não pude salvar a sua filha. Afirmou ele, com tristeza na voz.

- Como se você se importasse com isso, ela era apenas mais uma paciente com a qual você não se importava...Disse ela.

Cuddy não hesitou em deixar suas lágrimas caírem, ela fechou os olhos e seguiu para o quarto.Tentando fugir da vista dele, para não demonstrar fragilidade.

Mas ela não pode impedir que ele a seguisse. Ao sentir o calor do corpo dele ao se aproximar, ela não conseguiu ficar calada.

- Eu não dou a mínima para aquela criança, nem para a mãe dela...mas eu me preocupo com...você. Afirmou ele, a contragosto.

A Afirmação dele surpreendeu Cuddy, ela jamais havia esperado ouvir aquilo de Gregory House.

- Eu só queria que você tivesse salvado ela...era minha última chance. Eu tentei, tentei, tantas vezes, e nunca dá certo. Eu não nasci para ser mãe. Disse ela, com os olhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Cuddy,você iria ser uma ótima mãe...Talvez você tenha tentado da maneira errada. Respondeu ele, se aproximando ainda mais dela.

- Então me diga qual é a maneira certa? Questionou ela, virando-se para ele.

House se inclinou sobre ela, lentamente. Ele estava inseguro sobre tomar o primeiro passo, mas assim que ela percebeu que ele se aproximava, Cuddy olhou diretamente nos olhos dele, que estavam fechados, apenas esperando o que iria acontecer em seguida. Mesmo atordoada ao perceber aquilo, ela correspondeu, fechou os olhos, entreabriu os lábios e se aproximou dele. Seus lábios finalmente se encontraram. House sentiu que os lábios de Cuddy estavam molhados pelas lágrimas, e frios porque seu corpo inteiro tremia enquanto ele a beijava. A única solução que ele encontrou foi abraçá-la, e ele o fez. Abraçou Cuddy, fazendo com que os tremores acabassem. Ele aprofundou o beijo, introduzindo a língua em sua boca, e Cuddy correspondeu, dando acesso a ele, enquanto sua própria língua o explorava. Eles esperaram anos por aquele momento, e ele finalmente estava acontecendo, naquele momento inoportuno. A respiração dela estava ofegante, ele então, segurou o rosto de Cuddy com ambas as mãos, e se afastou dela, fitando-a nos olhos, fixamente.

A resposta à pergunta de Cuddy já havia sido dada. House simplesmente beijou-lhe a testa, num gesto de afeto e numa tentativa de conforto.

Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ele se afastou e seguiu em direção à porta, deixando-a sem saber o que pensar, e como agir.

Antes que ele abrisse a fechadura, Cuddy correu em sua direção, impedindo que ele saísse.

- Espere, House não vá...Pediu ela, trancando a porta.

- Eu quero. Respondeu ela, olhando fixamente para ele.

- O que você quer? Questionou ele.

- Tentar da maneira certa...Respondeu Cuddy.

FIM.


End file.
